Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Pearl never died. Instead Pearl goes for revenge against Jonathon Gilbert after the Gilbert device is set off.


_This is a dedication to Tweeky, hope you like it._

* * *

Anger. That was all she felt and all she could think about. She couldn't control it. It controlled her.

She strolled down Maple Street with on goal on her mind. Revenge. 2107, she read, almost there. She had to remain calm for now. No need to alert the neighbors. Last thing she wanted to do was kill innocent people.

She reminded herself not to hurt him. No matter how angry she was she wouldn't hurt him. Anna loved him. Anna, her heart clenched. He took her daughter away from her and now she was going to make him pay and give Jeremy what he wanted and what Anna wanted for him.

2104, show time. Jeremy knew what was coming next. He wanted to help but Pearl insisted he stay in his room until she came to get him. Sooner or later he would kill someone, it was inevitable but she wanted to remain innocent for a little while longer. Besides she wanted to be the one to do this. He invited her in as soon as she decided what she was going to do. He even called her and told her when John would be there.

Jonathon Gilbert. She knew nothing good could come of the Gilbert name. Except Jeremy, the boy would have given his own life for Anna's; in fact he tried to give his own life for her, the one person who begged his uncle not to kill her. Told John he loved her and still he killed her.

She checked the door but it was locked. She was a bit surprised since most humans back in 1864 and earlier didn't lock their doors but the times had changed. She didn't knock or ring the doorbell. She didn't want to alert him to her presence. Instead she grasped the door handle and twisted, breaking it in the process.

Silently shutting the door behind her she listened for any clue as to where he was. After a couple seconds she found him in the kitchen. Using her vampire speed she ran there, staying out of his sight.

John was making a sandwich when she got there and it made her angrier. How dare he act like nothing had happened? She had to get rid of his ring before she could kill him. Though it would be fun to kill him over and over again she didn't have time. Jeremy told her she would have about an hour before Elena came home and she didn't want to hurt Elena. The doppelgänger hadn't done anything wrong unlike her ancestor and Pearl's former best friend.

He opened the refrigerator door and she took that as her opportunity. She stood behind the door, moving so fast he didn't even notice. He shut the door and jumped. "Pearl," he gasped. "How did you get inside? I didn't invite you."

"That's right," Pearl said, trying not to show how angry she was. She wanted to see how surprised he was when she killed him. She was the one of the two nice vampires that came out of the tomb, her and Harper. "You should know better John. You don't live here; you don't have the power to invite me in."

John furrowed his brow in concentration. Who could have invited her in? Jenna was out of town so it wasn't her. Elena knew better than to invite a vampire into the house. She had learned her lesson after that stranger that kidnapped her. That left Jeremy but he wouldn't do that, would he? "Jeremy," John called and Pearl laughed. He went back to his sandwich. He didn't fear Pearl, he had no reason to. He wore his protection ring and had vervain in his system 24/7.

"He won't come," Pearl said grinning. "He hates you. You killed Anna, my daughter, his lover. He won't save you, in fact he wanted to do this himself but I wouldn't allow him."

"Wha—"John started to ask before he was cut off. Pearl grabbed a knife and cut off all of his fingers, specifically the finger with his ring.

"You don't deserve to live while she dies," Pearl hissed angrily. "She was a good girl, a sweet child, and you murdered her. Did your nephew's pleas mean nothing to you? He begged you not to kill her."

He screamed in pain and Jeremy smiled from upstairs. Finally his Anna would be avenged. He laid down on his bed, waiting for Pearl to get him. He inhaled her scent, trying to remember what she smelled like. The vial of Anna's blood was in his pocket. He was waiting for the right moment to use it.

"Don't do this," John begged. "Think of Jeremy and Elena." He refused to believe Jeremy would want him dead because of a vampire. Gilbert's were supposed to hate vampires, not fall in love with them.

"You don't deserve to live," Pearl said again. "Goodbye John." She plunged the knife into his heart and twisted it around in a full circle, making sure there was no chance he lived, no chance the Salvatore's could try and save him.

By the time Pearl finished with him his heart was shredded. She still needed to deal with some of her anger so she stabbed him over and over again at vampire speed, covering every inch of his body with holes.

John Gilbert ended up in pieces scattered around the kitchen. There was no doubt Sheriff Forbes would know it was a vampire that did this. Vampires were the only ones strong enough to use a simple kitchen knife to butcher a person. But she didn't care. After today she and Jeremy would be gone, starting over with Harper in a new state far away from here.

The veins in Pearls eyes became noticeable and her eye's turned red with bloodlust. She craved his blood but she wouldn't drink it. She refused to taint herself with the blood of a Gilbert. She still couldn't believe Jeremy was related to this miserable excuse for a human, well a dead human. She chuckled as she headed to the stairs, checking her watch as she went. She had about twenty minutes, plenty of time to get Jeremy and go.

Harper should be parked in the driveway in the next ten minutes. Pearl found Jeremy's room easily enough. It was the only shut door out of the bunch. "Jeremy," Pearl called softly.

"Come in," his muffled voice called.

She opened the door and found him lying on the bed, his face in a pillow. "We have twenty minutes, are you ready?"

He shot up. "Yes," he said, getting up to grab his bags and put them on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Pearl asked one final time. "Once this is done it cannot be undone."

"Yes," Jeremy answered instantly. He wanted this. He needed this. "I want to do this, for her."

Pearl nodded. She remembered Anna telling her about the blood and hoping he would change so they could be together. To Pearl this was a true sign Jeremy was different and could be trusted. "I will give you some extra blood just in case. Not much since I know you want Anna's blood to be the one that changes you. A few mouthfuls from me and that vial and you will be all set." She cocked her head to the side. "Harper is here in Anna's car. He stole several blood packs from the hospital so you can complete the transition and we can survive for a while before we find a place to settle."

Pearl pulled Anna's Lapis Lazuli ring from her pocket. She had taken it after finding Anna's body. She had every intention of keeping it; until she talked to Jeremy and found out he wanted to change. "I don't know if this will fit but I hope so. It's yours now." She passed the ring to Jeremy who slipped it on his little finger and was pleased it fit.

"Thank you," he said, a tear falling down his cheek. Now he had two things from Anna.

"We don't have much time Jeremy," Pearl said. "We need to do this now." He nodded. "Can you invite Harper inside?"

"Harper I invite you inside," Jeremy shouted. Pearl rolled her eyes fondly, he didn't have to shout.

"Harper," Pearl called knowing her friend would hear her.

Minutes later the African American man appeared. "Thank you for the invitation," Harper said bowing respectfully.

"Take Jeremy's things to the car," Pearl asked kindly.

Harper nodded. "Yes Ms. Pearl," he said grabbing Jeremy's bags. There were only two of them and they were light. "Is this all Mr. Jeremy?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "There's nothing really I wanted to take other than clothes and my sketchpad."

Pearl waited for Harper to leave before returning to the task at hand. "Ok, I'm going to give you some of my blood first, just take a sip or two. Do you understand?" Jeremy nodded and Pearl bit her wrist before handing it to him. Jeremy took two sips of her blood before forcing himself to pull away. He never imagined blood could taste so good. Maybe vampire blood that was as appealing to humans as human blood was to vampires. It would be interesting to find out.

"Good job," Pearl praised. It was usually took a lot of effort for a human to stop drinking. "Now drink Anna's blood."

Jeremy pulled out the vial of blood. This was it. This was the last time he would drink her blood, the last time her blood would be around but it would forever coarse through his veins and the thought excited him. He carefully opened the vial, not wanting to waste a drop, and downed the liquid. It was better than Pearls blood. "I am going to make this as easy and painless as possible," Pearl whispered. "Take off the Gilbert ring, it won't work anymore."

He took the ring off and set it on the dresser on top of a note he left for Elena. "I'm going to snap your neck," Pearl explained so he knew every step. "I will load you in the backseat and when you wake up in a few hours you will be in transition. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Jeremy answered bracing himself. Pearl stepped over to him and grasped his neck.

"I'll see you in a few hours Jeremy," Pearl said before twisting and Jeremy's world went black.

"Do you need help Ms. Pearl?" Harper asked coming back inside.

"No," Pearl said. "I will take him to the car." Harper turned to leave. "Wait, look around and see if there is anything else he may want or need, maybe some books."

The older vampire lifted the dead boy into her arms and carried him to the car, watching carefully to make sure no one noticed. She checked her watch again after she sat him down, five minutes left. Harper came down after a minute. "I didn't find much," Harper admitted. "But I picked a couple of books and his computer. He seemed to want to leave it."

"Thanks Harper," Pearl said. "Let's get going before the others come."

Sure enough as soon as Pearl turned off Maple Street Elena and Stefan pulled into the driveway. "The doors open," Elena said when they got to the front door. She pulled it open and Stefan froze, veins popping out and his eyes turning red.

"Blood," he said as his fangs came out. "Lots of blood. Someone is dead."

Elena ran into the house before Stefan could stop her, fearing her brother was dead. She went to the kitchen and looked at her birth father in horror. She backed away and vomited in the living room. "Come on," Stefan said holding onto her. "I don't smell anymore blood and no one else is here."

"Jeremy," Elena said after emptying her stomach again.

"He's not here," Stefan repeated but Elena ignored him and rushed upstairs. She had to get away from John's mangled body.

Elena burst into his room and immediately knew something was wrong. Things were missing like his laptop that was always on the desk and his sketchpad that was always next to his bed. She looked around and noticed Jeremy's ring. "He never takes this off," Elena muttered to herself. She saw the letter with her name on it.

She picked it up and opened it.

_Elena,_

_Don't go looking for me. I promise you won't find me. I can't stay here not after Anna. I'm sorry about Uncle John, well actually I'm not but I'm sorry for any pain his death may cause you._

_Just know that I am happier now and I will always love you. Maybe someday I will see you again._

_Love, Jeremy_

Elena cried as she read the last words from her brother.


End file.
